User blog:Grey Cross/A Response To Parker's Theory
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=raqLH-raNvw Understanding the timeline in an understandable—yet logical order is essential if we are to trace the steps made by both our allies and ourselves. Thus, as a response to Parker’s theory regarding the boss of the story mode of Super Smash bros: Brawl—it should be made known that we cannot be entirely sure that Tabuu was another form the Tails Doll took. I say this in reference to the release dates of Super Smash bros: Brawl, Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, and Sonic Unleashed. The doll has made it very clear that he began running from Sega’s characters when they banded together. However, he said this in reference to Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood had an initial release date of September twenty-fifth in the year of 2008—whereas Super Smash Bros Brawl had an initial release date of January thirty-first in the year of 2008. In correlation to those two games, Sonic Unleashed was released on the eighteenth of November, in the year of 2008. Taking note of the fact that Sonic: Dark Chronicles began development in the year of 2006, it is highly possible that the Tails Doll began to hide somewhere in between Sonic: Dark Chronicle’s release date—and it’s development in response to Sega. The reason that this information as a whole is important is because due to the timelines given—it is possible that Tabuu is another form for the Tails Doll. Furthermore, a motive for his actions in attempting to sabotage the tourney may be given with the understanding that the original seal put upon the compilation of Sega games known as, “…Sonic Gems Collection,” was created by none other than Sergio miyamoto. Furthermore, Sonic Gems Collection saw release both in Japan—as well as the United States in the year of 2005. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gbQfckFf2uY In regards to how Sonic appears as Tabuu takes to battle with all the brawlers—this can clearly be seen as circumstantial evidence in the matter due to how he ONLY appears after this event takes place. Thus, Sonic should be questioned to why he only made his appearance there—to put this circumstantial evidence onto some solid ground. Now, I address the doll himself… You must have been very desperate if you wished to disrupt the tourney that took place involving such high-profile individuals—because in the end, this move will cost you EVERYTHING. An address to the fighters… Parker and I have made it clear that it is both probable—and likely that the doll has clearly (possibly) messed with the past tourney. Bowser, Gannon, and co were all used by Tabuu—and they, themselves should take up arms with us due to such. You have every right to be angry—as villains or otherwise. As for Snake—who made a camo in light of events, you do not have to be involved—but we would ask you be, because you were equally involved. As for who I am, I should make it clear that I am the current representative of Mephiles—but I am on your side rather than on the opposite. You may question my motives, and you may question why I take the side of good now—when I originally I was not on your side. However, I assure you that I am pure with my intents. Category:Blog posts